The hypothesis that certain types of lethal damage caused by radiation may be selectively eliminated in one of the first cleavage products of the zygote is being tested. Such an effect may explain the linearity of the X-ray induced lethal mutation rate as well as many of the difference previously reported between radiation and chemical mutagenesis.